


War of Harem Kings

by Musikman50



Category: Coffin Comics, DCU (Comics), Dynamite Entertainment Comics, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Harems, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musikman50/pseuds/Musikman50
Summary: Random men are chosen to be Harem Kings and fight to become a true king. Who will survive and who will become the true king?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Diana Prince
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_ **Chapter 1: The Strongest Heroine chose me?!** _

An army gathers as they attempt to fight against a powerful being. The man had an evil smirk on his face as he stood in the same place. The army of men began to charge at him with the intent to kill. "Take him down, men!" one man yelled out.

As the army advanced towards him, the man lifted his arm until it was in the air above his head. With a single motion from his hand, the army was hit several explosions with most of the men perishing. Several men that were able to get to him tried to attack him but they were burned alive when the man breathed fire from his mouth.

More men charged at him but began waving him hands causing the men to start moving in the air until they either fell to the ground from very high up or collided with another person in mid air. The laughed as he caused this to happen with almost all of the men dead at his feet.

There was one man still alive, barely able to stand, and walking towards the man. He got close to the man but before he could attack him, he collapsed onto the ground. "Why? Why did you do this?" The man on the ground asked. "Why did you do this us?! What have we ever done to you to cause any of this?!"

The man still standing just smiled before he spoke. "You did nothing wrong to me. I just wanted to show that you all were powerless to stop me", the evil man said.

"Y-You bastard", the man on the ground choked out. The evil man placed his foot on the other man's head and slightly pushed down the force his face in the dirt.

"I am a king remember that", the evil man said with an evil man.

"You are not the only king", a voice said. The evil man stopped and moved his foot away from the man on the ground. He looked and saw another man with several women by his side as they confronted the evil man.

"The so called Hero. I thought you were dead", the evil man glared at him.

"Didn't take much. You are a lousy shot by the way", the hero said as he readied himself. "It's time we ended this once and for all and this time you'll be defeated". The hero charged at the evil man as the evil man did the same thing.

* * *

**New York (Thousands of years later)**

It was late at night in New York when a woman began jumping from rooftop to rooftop. This woman wore a red closed corset with silver trimming with a blue skirt and red red boots. She also wore a silver tiara with a red star on it.

She was being attacked by another woman that looked more feline. She had orange fur with brown spots on her. Her speed was incredible as she managed to catch up to the woman in red.

The two women began fighting as the woman is red tried to get away but the cat lady closed off her escape. The cat lady continued to attack until the woman in red was able to catch the cat lady's arm. She began to spin the cat lady around before throwing her over five buildings away. This allowed the woman in red to jump away once again.

The cat lady landed on a building's rooftop and attempted to chase again until...

" _That's enough, Barbara. Let her go_ ", a man's voice said to her.

"I can still get her. I can-" she was cut off when the man spoke.

" _No you can't. Come back for now, we'll get her some other time_ ", the man said.

"Grr, fine", she said growling as she decided to leave. She turned back to look where her rival disappeared to and glared. "I will defeat you, one day Amazon". With that, the cat lady ran away.

The woman in red continued jumping from building to building before landed on another building and looked at the city around her. "A beautiful city. It's too bad that I can't enjoy more",

* * *

**The Next Day**

Inside of a building, a man is working in his office when he hears a knock on his door. "Come in", the man says.

The door opens to reveal a man with brown hair and brown eyes walk in. He also wore a gray shirt, a black jacket, blue pants and white shoes. The man looked up and realized who it was and smiled.

"Ah Mr. Parker, it's good to see you here. I originally thought that you wouldn't show up", The man said with a smile.

"It's good to see you too Mr. Burke. Besides, I wouldn't want to miss this", the man said. This was Peter Parker, a 23-year-old mechanic and recent graduate from Empire State University. The two men shook hands before they before sat down to talk.

"Let me start off by giving you my condolences. Your Aunt May was a helpful person and was just an absolute joy to be around", Mr. Burke said.

"Thank you, that really means a lot", Peter said to him.

"I have to ask though, are you doing alright because we can reschedule if you're not?" Mr. Burke asked.

Peter looked down a bit before he spoke. "I'll admit, I miss her a lot but I can't just sit around and do nothing. I just have to keep forward, even when it's tough", Peter said.

"I understand", Mr. Burke said with a small smile before he reached down and grabbed a couple of papers. "I called you here for a reason. Months ago, May came by and gaze me this document. She said should anything happen to me, I should give you this".

The man handed Peter the documents and Peter opened it. He read what was in it and went wide eyed. "This is the deed to my parents old beach house", Peter said in shock.

"Correct. Your aunt wanted to make sure that you were given the beach house to stay should choose to take this deed", Mr. Burke said.

"I haven't been there in years since the...", Peter said to himself and remembered a horrible moment in his life. He shook his head before he looked up to the man. "Is there a time limit or anything like that?"

"According to the deed, the beach house is yours to live in and you are the sole home owner of it", Mr. Burke said as he gave Peter a file. "Your aunt had it remodeled just for you. It was her last gift to you".

"She also knew what to do to surprise me", Peter said as he on the verge of crying. "You have no idea how much this means to me". Peter was wiping the tears from his face.

"I can only imagine. The beach house is all yours but you have to pay for electricity and water", Mr. Burke said to Peter before giving Peter a key. "That's the key to the beach house so you can get it".

"Thank you", Peter said as he grabbed the key.

* * *

**Peter's Beach House**

An hour later, Peter finally made it to the beach house. Peter parked his car in front of the garage before grabbing his bag and walking into the front door. With the key, he opened the front door and went inside.

The beach house was a two story complex with five bedrooms (including a master bedroom), three bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, a garage, a large underground basement, and a patio to look at the ocean.

Peter sat his bag on the floor as he walked around to see everything. "Mr. Burke was right, Aunt May did have this place renovated", Peter said to himself. Soon enough he went to grab his bag and went upstairs to the master bedroom and opened the door.

Peter went in and placed his bag on his new bed. From his old apartment Peter brought with him his clothes, his laptop, his notebooks, his scrapbook, and a picture of Aunt May to remember her.

At that moment, Peter pulled out a black card that was in his pocket. "I still have no idea what this is for", Peter said as he placed it on the dresser. At that moment, he had a call go off on his phone. Peter picked up his phone and answered it. "Hello, Peter Parker speaking".

" _Hey Peter, it's good to hear from you again_ ", a voice answered back.

Peter smiled as he recognized the voice and smiled. "Sharon Hawkins? Oh my God, it's been so long since we last spoke. It's good to hear you too. How are you?" Peter asked.

" _I'm doing just fine. I'm just taking care of the people here at the FEAST Shelter_ ", Sharon answered. " _Hey Peter, I understand if you are busy but there is a package here for you and I was wondering if you could come by and pick it up_ ".

"Sure no problem at all. I'm on my way", Peter said as he headed for the stairs.

" _That's great! Can't wait to see you!_ " Sharon said with excitement before hanging up. Peter walked down the stairs and went to his car so he could leave. While he left, the black card on his dresser glew a bit before it stopped.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The cat woman landed on the ground as she kneeled before a man in front of her. "She has been found at this location", the man said as he pointed to an area. "I want you to bring her in and this time do not fail me".

"Yes my king", the cat woman said before she jumps away.

"You won't get away. This time, you will be mine", the man said as he watched the screen with a small smile.

* * *

**F.E.A.S.T. Shelter**

Peter arrived at the F.E.A.S.T Shelter and walked up the stairs towards the front doors. He got the doors when they were opened. Peter was met with a dark skinned woman who smiled at him.

"Peter, glad you could make it", Sharon said before hugging Peter.

"Hey, Sharon", Peter said with a smile. "It's great to see you again".

"It's great to see you too", Sharon said as she held the door open for Peter to enter. "Ever since I started taking over the F.E.A.S.T Shelter, I've been busy taking care of the people. Luckily I have help from time to time".

"This place looks great. I can tell you've been working hard to keep under together", Peter said.

"Thanks, although I have to say this was mainly because everyone pitched in to help me out", Sharon said. "Also, I have to thank your aunt mostly for doing what she could to help". At that moment, Sharon stopped and turned to Peter. "I'm so sorry about May. If I had known she had cancer..."

"Hey it's alright. She's finally at peace", Peter said. "Besides, she wouldn't be happy if we were just feeling down all the time. The best way to honor her would be to help others", Peter said.

"Right, after all she always said that if you help someone..." Sharon began.

"...you help everyone", Peter and Sharon said together.

"You know, I always got confused by that until I helped someone", a new voice said. Just like Sharon, this person was dark skinned. He was a male, about eighteen, with brown eyes, and dreadlocks. "May was definitely a great person".

"She was", Peter said as he walked towards the teen. "It's good to see you again Virgil".

"Same here bro", Virgil said as he fist bumped Peter. "Good news, I finally got to enroll at Empire State University. I'll be going onto campus first thing next week".

"Congratulations! I knew you could it", Peter said to him.

"Thanks", Virgil said.

"Virgil, did you finish cleaning the break room like I asked?" Sharon asked.

"I course I did. In fact, it was the first thing I went to finish after cleaning the bathrooms", Virgil said with a smile.

"Hmmm, I will be checking to see if you did it right", Sharon chided.

"Relax Sharon, I took care of it", Virgil said to her before turning to Peter. "By the way, here you go Pete, a package just for you".

"Thanks Virgil", Peter said as he grabbed the package. He heard a moving sound from the package. "This has to be the tool box I order a few weeks ago. Why was it sent here, I don't know".

"A tool box? You must still be inventing your own stuff, huh?" Sharon asked.

"Yep. I make a living as a handyman, repairing damaged electronics. Whatever it is, whether it be a laptop, a speaker, a refrigerator, or anything else, I can take it a part and put it back together completely fixed", Peter said with smile.

"What about old game stations?" Virgil asked.

"Virgil no", Sharon said to her brother before turning to Peter. "He broke his PlayStation 4 and three controllers by rage quitting. Now he wants a new one".

"Some things new change", Peter said to himself with a smile and shook his head. "All I can say is try not to break it again and I'll fix it up for you".

"Really?! Thanks Pete!" Virgil said with happiness.

"Oh great", Sharon sighed.

"Sorry Sharon but if it makes you feel any better, it's free of charge", Peter said to her. "By the way, if you have any problems here that need to be fixed call me and let me know".

"Thanks Peter", Sharon said with a smile. Soon enough a man came walking towards them.

"Hey Sharon, you know that woman is leaving today, right?" the man asked

"Oh right, I completely forgot", Sharon said as she raced over to the living room. Peter and Virgil followed her. They got to the room to see a woman with long black hair wearing a trench coat.

"Hey, sorry I was meeting an old friend. Before you leave, let me fill out some papers for you", Sharon said to the woman.

"Thank you, I appreciate that", the woman said with a smile.

"Virgil, who is that?" Peter asked.

"Oh her? Her name is Diana", Virgil revealed. "She came here yesterday last night saying she needed a place to stay for the night. She said she got into a fight with her one of her sisters and had no other place to go".

"Wow, that's weird", Peter said.

"Dude she looks like she could be a super model with those looks", Virgil said.

"Yeah, she is beautiful but I think I've met her before", Peter said as he started rubbing his head. Peter's mind drifted to remembering a woman he met years ago. He specifically remembered words that was told to him on that dreadful day.

**_Don't worry, I will protect you. You will be my King._ **

Those words played over in his head until Virgil called out to him. "Pete, you okay?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright", Peter said as he shook his head to get his mind right. "Hey, I'm gonna head home for now. Here's my new address. Send your PS4 over when you have the chance so I can fix it up". Peter gave Virgil a card with his number and address.

"Of course, thanks bro", Virgil said as he took the card.

"No problem", Peter said as he headed for the exit. "Hey Sharon, I'm leaving. Call me if you have any issues".

"Of course. Nice to see you again Peter", Sharon said. With that Peter walked towards the doors with his package in hand and left the building.

"You seem to be good friends with him", Diana said.

"I've known Peter since High School. He's such a dork but that makes him cute", Sharon said with a fond smile. "He's been in a rough spot lately but he's pulling through".

"That's good to hear", Diana said.

"Well Diana, it was nice having you here. Hope you find what you looking for", Sharon said.

"Thank you", Diana said as she began to leave. "I think I have found who I've been looking for". Unbeknownst to Diana as she was walking out, a familiar person was nearby spying on her and heard what she said.

"I've also found who I've been looking for", the person said with a feminine voice.

_**-with Peter-** _

Peter had been driving back home when he saw something catch his eye. Peter parked his car and ran towards an elderly woman who was struggling with her bags. "Is it alright to help you ma'am?"

"Why of course, thank you", the woman said with a smile. Peter helped the woman across the street and held her bag. While he did this, someone began approaching him.

Peter managed to get the woman across the street and gave her back her bag. "You take care alright?" Peter asked with a smile.

"I will and thank you again for helping me", the woman said to him.

"No problem", Peter said. The woman began to walk away and Peter went back to his car. The moment he got to his car, he was greeted with the sight of someone sitting on the car front. "Hey what are you doing sitting on my car?!"

Peter raced over to the person sitting on the hood of his car. The moment he got there, the person was gone... as if they disappeared.

"What the hell is going on here? Am I seeing things?" Peter asked he went to go to the driver's seat when...

_**POW!** _

Peter was punched and sent flying away. He fell on some grass and rolled around until he came to a stop. Peter tried getting up only to by kicked in the face which launched upwards and a full backflip in mid air until he was caught by the neck.

"It's a shame that I have to kill you. You are quite the punching bag. But you would only get in my master's way", she said.

"L-Let... go o-of... me!" Peter yelled as he forced himself free from her grip he began running from her but...

"I love playing cat and mouse", she said. Like a blur she ran and slammed into Peter knocking him away from where he was going and landed on his back.

"Gahhhhh... why is this happening?" Peter asked himself as he tried picking himself up. She arrived and grabbed by the neck again causing Peter to struggle to free himself.

"I get really bored of playing cat and mouse so I think I'll just end it", she said with a smirk. She held out her hand and extended her claws to strike to Peter. Just as she tried to attack Peter...

"That's far enough Minerva". Peter looked to see that the woman's hand was stopped by Diana who caught her arm.

"W-Wait... y-you're...", Peter began to say.

"Apologies for not getting here sooner Peter", Diana said with a small smile. She then grabbed Minerva's hand around Peter's neck and squeezed it causing Minerva to yell in pain before letting Peter go.

Peter fell to the ground, coughing a bit, while Diana and Minerva moved away from him.

"You won't hurt him again Minerva", Diana said.

"Yes I will! I take my time killing him right after I've finished ripping your heart out", Minerva said as the two started fighting each other.

Minerva tried slashing Diana with her claws but Diana continued to dodge her attacks. Minerva went for an another slash when Diana countered by punching her in the gut.

The punch staggered Minerva a bit. This gave Diana an opportunity to lunge at her and hit Minerva with a barrage of precise punches.

One more punch sent Minerva skidding backwards until she regained her composure. "I'm gonna enjoy killing you", Minerva said before she became a blur.

Minerva began attacking Diana at lightning speed and slashing her trench coat. Minerva went to attack again but Diana jumped out of the way causing Minerva to attack the trench coat.

"Where did you go?!" Minerva yelled out.

"Right here!" Diana shouted before punching Minerva hard in the face. Minerva fell back as Diana ran towards her. "Time to finish this fight". Diana got closer before she jumped up.

Once Minerva got back to her feet, she only had a small amount of time to see Diana before Diana hit her with a jumping roundhouse kick to the face.

Minerva fell to the ground with Diana standing over her. "Remember this Minerva, I am the strongest heroine. If you want to beat then get better", Diana said.

Minerva was able to get back up to her feet. "This isn't over Amazon", Minerva said before she ran off.

Diana walked back over to Peter who was stunned to see what he saw. "I hope you are alright, Peter. Again, I apologize for not helping you sooner", Diana said to him.

"What are you? Who are you?" Peter asked.

"We've actually met a long time ago Peter but I understand if you don't remember. I am Princess Diana, Amazon and strongest heroine", Diana said as she helped Peter up.

"We've met before?" Peter asked.

"Yes, we have. I have waited for so long to tell you this. Peter Parker, I choose you to be my Harem King", Diana said to him as she bowed before.

"WHAT?!" Peter asked in shock and confusion.

_**Next time... Peter and Diana get to know each other more. Plus Minerva wants payback.** _


	2. Sealing the Deal

_ **Chapter 2: Sealing the Deal** _

In another area in New York, a man was getting out of the shower. He grabbed a bathrobe and put it on before leaving the bathroom. He entered into his bedroom and was about to get in bed when someone call to him.

"Tony, we found where Diana is", a woman asked as she walked into the bedroom. This woman was a blonde woman in red and blue shirt with black pants on.

"Great just as I was about to get in bed", Tony muttered to himself. "Alright then, where is she currently?"

"Emma said that she is currently at someone's house and she has someone that she wants to be king", the woman said.

"Well that's not good", Tony said as he went to another room with the blonde woman. "The last thing we need is another king in this battle. Wait, he hasn't become yet?"

"No he hasn't. Emma stated that he hasn't made a contract yet", the blonde said.

"Well then that could give us a chance to get her", Tony said as he began to take off his robe. "Carol, I'm gonna need you and Jen to find out where she is and bring her here".

"Sure thing and please stop stripping naked in front of me", Carol said before she turned and left the room.

"I wonder who this kid is that Diana would want him as her king", Tony said to himself.

* * *

**At Peter's Beach House**

It was the next day and Peter was waking up in his bed. He began stretching his arms when he lowered his right arm onto a soft flesh. He quickly turned his head to see that he was grabbing Diana's bare breast. As it turns out, Diana slept beside Peter completely naked.

Peter immediately pulled his hand away before she would notice. He slipped out of bed and let her sleep before making his way to kitchen.

"Okay a crazy hot and powerful woman is in my bed. How did this happen?" Peter asked as he began to remember the night before.

_**-Flashback-** _

_"Well Diana, here we are. This is my beach house", Peter said as he opened the front door and walked inside. Diana had a look of amazement when she looked inside._

_"This is amazing", Diana said with a smile._

_As Diana looked around the living room, Peter noticed Diana's figure from a far. Peter noted that she was very shapely, as she was well endowed in the chest area but also had a strong athletic physique. Peter also noticed she was bent over touching the carpet and had a full view of her backside._

_Peter decided to sit down in a chair and look away as Diana turned around to speak. "Your house has an amazing view of the ocean. It's really beautiful", Diana said with a smile._

_"Thanks, this was built by my parents years ago. So far this Beach House is the only thing I have left of my parents", Peter said._

_Diana saw that Peter had a small smile on his face and could understand the pain he felt. "I'm sorry for bringing up something horrible"._

_"It's fine, honestly. Besides I'm glad you like it", Peter said. This caused Diana to smile brightly at Peter. "Please make yourself comfortable"._

_"Oh thank you, my king", Diana said as she sat on the couch. Peter didn't feel alright when she called him king._

_"Please, uh, call me Peter", Peter said nervously. "Listen it's getting late for now so how about I cook something for us both and get some rest for now. Tomorrow we'll talk about everything going on, what do you think?"_

_"Of course, that is a good idea", Diana said with a smile._

_**-Flashback End-** _

Peter remembered cooking for her and she loved it and going to bed with her since there was only one bed. Peter offered to give her his bed but she wanted to sleep in the bed with him.

While he was remembering everything the night before, he managed to cook breakfast for himself and Diana. As it turns out, the smell of food managed to wake up Diana and she walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, I take it you slept well", Peter greeted.

"Yes I did", Diana said with a content smile.

"That's good. I made breakfast just for the both of us. Have as much as you want", Peter said. Diana sat at the table and began eating anything she wanted to eat. Peter watched as she devoured almost everything on her plate and was shocked by her appetite.

"Sorry about my poor table manners, it's been a really long time since I've had a a decent meal", Diana said as she sat with Peter.

"Hey it's no problem at all", Peter said as he continued eating his own food. "You were constantly running, right?"

"Yes, I was. I was being hunted because of my power alone", Diana revealed. "This is the first meal in several months where I'm able to peacefully eat breakfast".

"Well I'm glad you liked the food" Peter said as he finished his plate and begin to move to the living room. "So would you mind telling me more about yourself like where you came from?"

"Of course, I'll tell you anything you want to know", Diana said as she got up and moved to the living room. Diana sat on the couch in front of Peter while he sat on another couch. "Well to start off, myself and my sisters are immortal women who came from the island called Paradise Island. We were given the goal of finding a king of whom to bestow our powers to".

"And I am the king that you chose?" Peter asked.

"Correct. Several of my sisters have already chosen a king whom they will follow", Diana said. "I'm sure you don't the fondest thoughts on Minerva, correct?"

"The Cheetah lady, yeah, I'm not really stoked about being beat up for no reason", Peter said.

"I can understand", Diana said.

"I also understand that she was probably after you and tried to get back at you through me", Peter said.

"Indeed she did", Diana said.

"I can only assume that not kings are going to get along with one another and that some are going to be enemies, right?" Peter asked. Diana nodded her head to confirm it. "So how would I fight back?"

"Simple, you would have to make a contract with me and choose a power from a black card", Diana said to Peter. Peter's eyes widened.

"Wait one second", Peter said before he ran upstairs. He went into his room and found the black card on his dresser and picked it up. He came back down and held up the black card. "You mean this black card?"

Diana smiled brightly at him. "Yes, that's it!" Diana got up from the couch and walked towards him and grabbed the card.

The card started glowing and began displaying images. The images were of a lightning bolt, a monster with yellowish green skin, a machine man, another monster with a darker shade of green, a hypnotist, and a spider symbol. The hypnotist, the machine man and the darker green monster images had a graying effect on it.

"To form a contract you would have to select which symbol you want to choose. Each one has their own unique powers and skills", Diana said.

"How is any of this possible?" Peter asked.

"Magic. A powerful mage used magic to craft these for our mission", Diana said as she handed Peter the card. "These cards channel magic and imbues our king with the power of the icon chosen. In addition, you gain abilities from all of those that make contracts with".

Peter held the card in his hand as he looked at the icons. While most looked interesting, he found that the spider icon grabbed his attention.

"Tell me is one of those abilities flying?" Peter asked.

"Well yes", Diana answered with a smile.

Peter had a brief moment where he remembered a horrible event in his life. Images of his parents placing him in a capsule, darkness after feeling a tremor, and seeing the bodies of his parents and blood on the ground. Peter shook his head from the thoughts before turning back to Diana.

"I'm sorry Diana but I, uh, have an intense fear of heights and I don't think flying is a good thing", Peter said before giving her the card back.

Soon enough, Diana looked at Peter. "Understand Peter, I won't just force you into something that you don't want to be a part of. I know this is all sudden and yes it is dangerous but I really need you. However, should you refuse to accept, I'll understand and won't bother you about it".

Peter looked at her and saw a hint of sadness. He knows that look very well.

"I'll be honest I don't like this but I can't just turn you away. Besides my Aunt once said 'when you help someone, you help everyone'. I'd be doing something wrong if I abandoned her philosophy", Peter said.

Diana smiled. "Thank you. If it helps, you can take as much time as you want before deciding", Diana said.

"No problem", Peter said to her.

_**-Elsewhere-** _

Cheetah was in a room where the man was in front of her. "I have no excuse for failing to get her back here", Minerva said. "All I can say is that I will succeed in capturing her next time". Minerva looked at her hand and balled it in anger.

"No excuses? I like that you are accepting your own responsibility. However, it would seem as though she will likely create a contract with a new king. If so find this new king and kill him", the man commanded.

"Oh course my king", Cheetah said.

"You won't be going alone. Diana is a lot stronger than she seems, so I will give you a few toys to help you", the man said. A door opened a Cheetah saw what they were. This brought an evil smile to her face.

* * *

**with Peter & Diana**

Peter was driving in his car with Diana in the passenger seat as she was looking out the window. Peter could tell that Diana enjoyed looking the scenery of the beach. Soon enough, they made it to their destination.

"Alright here we are", Peter said as he began parking the car. Diana looked forward and saw a park with various kids playing in fields. "So tell me again, why did you want to come out here?" Peter was getting out of the car and Diana did the same.

"Well I wanted to have some alone time with you but I didn't realize there would be other people here", Diana said as she walked over to Peter. The two began to walk around the park towards the beachfront. "You know, I never saw something like this when I was younger".

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, when I was growing up it was only girls and we were trained by our mothers", Diana said. "We didn't have any men around and we would constantly train as warriors. Whenever we did have a break we would play by the beach back home".

"I had a feeling you liked beaches", Peter said with a smile.

"Yes I do", Diana had a huge smile on her face. "I remember running towards the ocean with my mother chasing me". Diana began imitating her mother. "Diana! Diana don't run towards the ocean! The Megalodons will eat you!"

"Megalodons?!" Peter said in shock.

"Yep", Diana nodded. "We had a few of them but they never came near the shores. I think they were afraid of my mother. She fought against them and managed to punch one several miles away".

"Wow", Peter looked at her with wide eyes.

"We would play together, she would swim in the salt waters, and we would always eat fruits under the shade of a tree. Those were good times", Diana said with a relaxed smile.

"I remember going to the beach when I was younger", Peter said. "It was me, my parents, Aunt May, and Uncle Ben. We stayed in the beach house and just had fun on the beach when we got the chance. In the end, we would all have ice cream together". Peter's smile slightly faded. "I miss those days".

Diana saw the sadness in Peter's eyes and decided to ask him a question. "What happened to your parents?"

"They died in a plane crash. I was on the plane with them and saved me before the plane crashed", Peter said. "My aunt and uncle took care of me afterwards".

"I take it they passed away as well?" Diana asked.

"Unfortunately yes", Peter said. "My Uncle Ben was shot by a mugger who tried to rob us and died in the hospital bed. My Aunt May recently passed from cancer".

"I'm so sorry. The years have not been too kind to you, have they?" Diana asked.

"No, every year it feels like things get a bit worse then before but it's not like everything is bad", Peter said causing Diana to look at him. Peter turns to face her with a smile. "Even when everything goes wrong, there is always something that comes along to make things right in the end".

Diana began to smile again as she heard that. All of a sudden...

Peter and Diana feel a dimensional shift that shakes them.

"What was that?!" Peter asked.

"A dimensional barrier. This used to keep the public from knowing about our true identities", Diana said as she removed her trench coat to reveal her usual clothes. "Come out Minerva. I know it's you!"

"Sorry Diana but it's us".

Diana and Peter looked to see the blonde in red and blue and a woman with green skin.

"Caro? Jennifer? You two are behind this?" Diana asked.

"Yes we ar. We've come here take you to our king", Carol said.

"I have a king in mind already", Diana said.

"This kid? This is who you've chosen to be your king?" Jen criticized. "Diana, you can't be serious".

Peter wanted to be debate that but he couldn't.

"And who is you're king?" Diana asked.

"Come with us and you'll find out", Jen said.

"If I'm not getting a straight answer then no", Diana said.

"Diana, this kid isn't going to protect you. Besides, you haven't made a contract with him yet", Jen reasoned.

"Which is good for me".

Everyone turned to see Cheetah standing to the side. "Although I won't be doing this alone". With a snap of her fingers, Cheetah was soon accompanied by human sized robots.

"Okay this is bad. Any ideas?" Peter asked.

As if the two women heard what he said, Jen and Carol jumped in between them and the robots. "We'll take care of these robots. You two get going", Carol said.

"No, we're going to fight", Diana said.

"What?" Jen and Carol exclaimed.

Diana turned to Peter. "The only way out is to use the card and make the contract", Diana said. Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out the card.

"Oh no you don't", Cheetah rushed to attack Peter but Diana tackled her to the ground and causing Peter to run.

Soon enough, the robots started attacking but firing bullets. Carol and Jen jumped over to fight them.

Carol began blasting them with energy and flying around while Jen began punching the robots. They continued fighting while Diana struggled against Cheetah.

Peter managed to unlock the card and hid behind a tree. "(pant) (pant) (pant) This is crazy but Diana needs my help!" Peter said as he began searching for an icon to select.

While Peter tried to select an icon, Diana continued fighting Cheetah. "You would choose that child as your king? Pathetic", Cheetah said.

"You don't get it", Diana said. "Peter is one of the nicest and most compassionate men I've ever met. I understand him because I know the type of pain he's felt. I would give my life to protect him. No matter what!"

Peter heard what Diana said and began to think to himself. _'I can't hesitate anymore. I have to do this! Whatever the consequences are I'll deal with them afterwards'_ , Peter thought to himself.

Diana was slammed onto the ground with Cheetah standing over her. "You're coming with me", Cheetah said. Carol and Jen saw this and tried to run over to save Diana but were stopped by more robots.

Cheetah rose her foot up and began to bring it down... only to be blinded by a glowing light. Jen, Carol, and Diana all covered their eyes when the light faded away.

As Cheetah tried to gain her composure, she was kicked in the stomach. Cheetah fell on to her back with Diana being helped up by Peter.

"You made the contract", Diana said with a smile.

"Of course, I couldn't just leave behind. You helped me, so I have to return the favor", Peter said with a smile. Diana looked and saw that he chose the Spider. She smiled brighter as a result.

"No I was too late! But I can still kill him", Cheetah exclaimed as more robots appeared.

"You won't get the chance", Peter said before he jumped up and kicked several robots away with Diana punching a few with him.

Jen and Carol continued fighting when Carol decided to finish off the robots with a powerful beam of energy. They began watching as Peter and Diana fought together.

Peter and Diana destroyed most of the robots with only two standing. Cheetah attempted to intervene when she got a message. " _Abort the mission Cheetah. You were too late. Diana has found her king, so there is no point in continuing_ ".

Cheetah glared at the ground and punched it before answering. "Yes my king, I understand". Cheetah leapt away.

Peter and Diana punched back the last robots. "Ready?" Peter asked.

"Yes, my king", Diana with a smile.

The two jumped up into with Peter doing a front flip side kick while Diana went for a roundhouse kick. Both kicks landed at full force and destroyed the robots.

With all of the robots destroyed Jen and Carol began to walk over to them. "You know, we could still take you with us", Carol said as she and Jen stood in front of them.

"Are you going to?" Diana asked.

"No, not after that", Jen answered. "We'll be around so be careful you two". Jen jumped away.

"Peter, right?" Carol asked. This caused Peter look at her. "Take care of Diana. My made the choice to be king so you better do right by her".

"Of course I will. I have no intention of falling back", Peter said to her. Carol smiled at that and began flying away.

"Yes, you made the contract! I'm so happy you did that!" Diana said as she excitedly hugged him while the dimensional barrier disappeared.

_**-with Tony-** _

"You let them go?!" Tony asked in shock and disappointment. It was some time after the fight that Carol and Jen made it back to Tony.

"She already made the contract with him. I'm sorry Tony but there was nothing we could do", Carol said.

"Aww and wanted her to join", Tony said with a sad look.

"Tony relax, you have us right?" Jen asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're right", Tony said as he lifted his head up. "Well, if she has her king, then I can't claim her. The question is, will be the kid be ready for the pain and chaos that comes with being a king?"

_**-?-** _

"I don't tolerate failure Minerva. You should know this", a man said as he circled around her.

"I know. I'm ready for any punishment that you seem necessary", Cheetah said.

"Not so fast, my little minx", the man said with a smirk as he lifted her chin up with his finger. "You failed you're mission true but I am a merciful king, correct?"

"Yes my king", Cheetah said.

"Good, then to make up for your failure, I want you do some hunting", the man said.

* * *

**Peter's House**

Peter and Diana had made it back from the park and were relaxing from the earlier fight. Peter was downstairs on the couch looking at the spider emblem on the card thinking about his choice.

 _'I made the choice to be a king on a spur of the moment. I shouldn't have done it but if I didn't, Diana would belong to someone else'_ , Peter thought to himself. _'Well, I made my bed so I will lay in it. Besides, I'm not alone in this. Although, unlike other kings I didn't want to be a king. So, what am I fighting for?'_

While Peter thought to himself, he turned his head when he heard Diana call him. "Peter can you help me with something important?"

"Yeah sure", Peter said as he got up from the couch and proceeded to walk upstairs. He saw the door opened and walked towards it. "So what did you need help-whoa!"

Turns our Diana was completely naked and laying on his bed. "Peter we have to finalize the contract", Diana began. "Part of the contract states that I belong only to you. The other part says that we have to finalize it within 48 hours or else the contract will be null in void".

"So how do we finalize it?" Peter asked.

"Through... intercourse", Diana said nervously. Peter wanted to freak out after hearing that but saw that Diana was hesitant. "In order for this to work you would have to... climax within me".

"I... understand", Peter said as he made his way towards her. "Let's start by kissing first". Diana nodded. The two slowly got closer and managed to gently kiss each other.

They continued kissing as Diana wrapped her right arm around his neck. Peter wrapped his arms around her waist. They continued kissing getting more in to feeling of kissing each other.

Diana and Peter slowly parted before Diana spoke. "Peter, I have to be honest. This will be my first sexual experience with a man", Diana said with a hint of nervousness.

"Truth be told, this will be mine as well", Peter said. Diana looked at him and smiled.

"I guess we both will share our first time together", Diana said before she kissed Peter lovingly. Peter responded but doing the same.

Peter broke the kiss to remove his clothes. He took his shirt, pants, socks, shoes, and boxers off revealing to Diana his erect manhood.

"By the Goddess", Diana said in shock.

"What?" Peter asked.

"I had no idea you were this... big", Diana said as she looked on.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked.

Diana gulped before she answered "Yes, I'm ready". As Peter positioned himself Diana whispered to herself. "Goddess please give me strength to take this".

Peter slowly entered into Diana's love canal. Diana gritted her teeth and held in the need to yell. Soon enough, Peter was in but stopped. "I wanted to give you some time to get used to it".

"Thank you", Diana said as she wrapped her arms around his neck again as she was now comfortable with his length. "I'm truly ready now".

"Alright", Peter said as he started to slowly thrust into her.

Diana was in bliss as she began to love the feeling. She managed to kiss Peter as he continued on. Peter began to move faster as he was getting more into it himself.

"More Peter. Give me more", Diana said as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Peter decided to pick her up gently and stand up while he held. Diana was surprised by this but enjoyed it none the less.

"Yes, keep going! I love it!" Diana said.

Peter felt that she was clamping down on his shaft to make sure he didn't pull out. Diana's tightness caused Peter to feel his end nearing.

"Diana, I'm almost there", Peter warned.

"Good inside me", Diana said.

Peter sat on the bed as he continued thrusting in her before moving to her rather large breasts and began sucking on them. Diana shrieked in pleasure as he did this began bouncing on his lap.

In the end, Peter reached his limit. Peter coated her walls with his white paint causing her to climax as well. Peter fell back with Diana still on top of him with the two panting from their first time together.

The card with the Spider symbol on it began to glow and gained gold accents on it.

Diana looked at Peter spoke. "The contract has been finalized. I am now yours", Diana said.

"That's good but what about other women?"

"You'll likely have to do the same to them as well", Diana said. "My sisters will do the same thing once they recognize you as their king. It won't be easy but I will be there to help you should you need it".

"Thank you Diana. I'll do my best as a king", Peter said.

"Good because I want to go again", Diana said as she began riding Peter again. It was going to be a long night for Peter. Little did they know the weather would change rapidly.

**_Next time... a thunderstorm is coming to New York. Plus Peter fights a gang._ **

**_Peter's Harem: Diana x ? x ? x ? x ? x ? x ? x ? x ? x ?_ **

**_Tony's Harem: Carol x Jen x Emma x ? x ? x ?_ **


End file.
